Tyrannosaurus rex
Episode 1.4 Extinction Event Episode 3.4 Fire and Water Episode 3.6 Episode 3.10 Episode 4.1 Picture This Episode 5.4 Episode 5.5 |deaths = 20 humans +, 4 Creatures }} Tyrannosaurus Rex, commonly abbreviated to T. Rex, was one of the most famous dinosaurs from the Cretaceous period living in North America. In Primeval ''Extinction Event At least a pair of Tyrannosaurs appear in the forests of Siberia. One female in particular, referred to as Baba Yaga in allusion to the chicken house the Russian witch lives in, wreaks havoc killing a Torosaurus infant and eleven people before killing a male Tyrannosaurus who kills Medyevin. During her intrusion upon the military camp, she attacks and kills three of the Russian military before giving chase to Abby Maitland and Nick Cutter who tranquilise her only to find her awakening a few minuites later. She continues to thrive in the Siberian forests after the forest fire as witnessed by Abby. At least two more Tyrannosaurus are seen through the Late Cretaceous anomaly. One kills a Pachycephalosaurus directly in front of Jenny Lewis, Helen Cutter and their military escorts. Another is seen by Cutter, Connor Temple, Abby, a team of scientists and a team of Russian military killing an Anatotitan. The Tyrannosaurus in the novel are described as one of the most terrifying creatures the team ever encounters, as they attack swiftly and silently despite their large size. Baba Yaga, in particular, has taken a liking for human flesh. Picture This Captain Hilary Becker and Jess Parker of the ARC must deal with a Tyrannosaurus Rex in an art gallery. Episode 5.5 A T. Rex comes through an anomaly during the 2011 Convergence and rampages through London, eating fleeing citizens. It then fatally attacks Lucy and leaves her friend, Jenna, traumatized. When Jenna tries to return to Lucy's body, the T. Rex attacks her, but Matt drives his car right in front of it and trips it as it snaps its jaws towards Jenna before getting back up. Jenna hides in the car as the T. Rex goes to investigate Matt shoots it multiple times in it's mouth with an EMD until it collapses. It is presumably either returned through the anomaly or kept in the menagerie. However, the last option is not likely because it would be hard to contain a Tyrannosaurus in the menagerie, not only because of the high chances of a escape, but the hard time in transporting a huge T. Rex to the ARC. It was most likely returned since killing the creature in the 21st century may disrupt the current timeline, as was with the incident with Claudia Brown and Jenny Lewis. Non-Canon In the future, at least one Tyrannosaurus Rex becomes caught up in Chaos, an anomaly creature. Trivia *Tyrannosaurus was made famous when it appeared in the ''Jurassic Park films, although ever since its discovery, in 1902, T. Rex has always been highly popular - in fact the most famous Dinosaur ever found in the eyes of the general public, by far. Ironically, it receives little screen-time in Primeval. *Tyrannosaurus was the dominant predatory Dinosaur of the lands of North America in the Late Cretaceous. It also potentially lived in Asia, however, most paleontologists now consider this Asian Tyrannosaur to be a slightly smaller relative; Tarbosaurus bataar. * Tyrannosaurus dwarfed modern terrestrial predators. Standing over 5.5m tall at the hips, measuring 15m long, and weighing in at around 11 tons, its size makes it the second largest carnivorous land animal in history (right behind Spinosaurus) and the 7th largest carnivore in the history of the planet. * The teeth of Tyrannosaurus are very large. The largest tooth measured a full 35cm in length, including the root (which could account for over half the full tooth length). It had some of the largest teeth of any theropod, Giganotosaurus and Spinosaurus being its two main competitors for the largest. However, Giganotosaurus had thin blade-like teeth ideal for cutting. Spinosaurus had massively thick conical teeth ideal for gripping, but Tyrannosaurus had serrated banana-like teeth ideal for crushing. * Even though Tyrannosaurus was huge, it is known that several large Theropod Dinosaurs may have been as large or perhaps slightly larger. Giganotosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus were nearly as large as T. Rex; although the two are closely related to each other, they are only distantly related to Tyrannosaurus. A theropod that lived alongside Carcharodontosaurus named Spinosaurus could have been a full 2m longer than any of the previous three. * A relative of Tyrannosaurus named Albertosaurus has been found in large numbers. This could indicate either social behavior or a congregation of predators around a tar pit or some other form of mass grave. * For its size, Tyrannosaurus was suprisingly fast for a dinosaur. It is reliably estimated to have been able to run between 17 and 25 mph. * Tyrannosaurus is estimated to have the most powerful bite force of any land animal on the planet. * It is the fourth largest creature ever encountered by the team. * It is one of the only prehistoric creatures in Primeval to have been made without any errors or mistakes. * This dinosaur cause more deaths than any other dinosaur in the series and creature in the novels. However, if one includes the twelve people the Spring-Heeled Jack Raptor killed in the original timeline before Matt stopped it, then the Raptors would have killed more people than the T. Rex. Without the twelve people, it would have killed seventeen people, the same amount as the T. Rex. *This is presumably another example of creatures from the anomalies influencing mythology, as its enormous, chicken-like legs and feet very closely resemble that of the Russian witch, Baba Yaga. This is presumably due to the Tunguskan Anomaly having repeatedly opened and closed, on a regular basis, for several centuries. Presumably, several creatures came through, including the Tyrannosaurus Rex, which might have been seen by the ancient Russians, and had been incorporated, into their mythology. *This is the second creature to kill a human on-screen, the first being a mosasaur. All other human deaths were just off-screen or blocked by an object. *This is the eighth creature to kill a woman, as it killed Lucy, in Episode 5.5. *Tyrannosaurus has been mentioned more times than any dinosaur. In fact, T. Rex has been mentioned 7 times, but has only appeared 3 times. *This is the third giant theropod to appear in Primeval. *This is the eighth species of dinosaur to appear in Primeval. *The T. Rex has proven to be a very resistant dinosaur in comparison to others, as it took ten or more EMD shots from Matt to cause a T. Rex to collapse, and before this, it had stumbled on Matt's car and fell while chasing Jenna. *The scene where the T. Rex trips on Matt's car is reminiscent of a scene in Episode 3.4 where the Giganotosaurus trips on Connor's truck while chasing him. It's also noticeable that the T. Rex fell while chasing Jenna and yet dragged itself on the ground, still trying to get her, while the Giganotosaurus fell while chasing Connor and took under ten seconds to recover. *This is the largest land animal to appear in Series 5 (discounting Spinosaurus as it only appeared in stock footage and as one of the many other unknown animals in Convergence). *This is the last creature that Nick Cutter encountered in the Older Novels. *This is the largest theropod to appear in the Older Novels. *T. Rex is the first dinosaur to kill a child. Gallery 519px-Picture_19.png 520px-Picture_21.png 722px-Picture_15.png TyrannoRex.JPG.jpeg Zz.jpg Zzz.jpg T-Rex Extinction Event.PNG|The Image used to represent the T-Rex on the cover of Extinction Event T.Rex 2.png T.Rex 1.png Episode 5.5 T-Rex.jpg Primeval_T-Rex.png 809px-Episode5.5_5.jpg 805px-Episode5.5_47.jpg 806px-Episode5.5_57.jpg 806px-Episode5.5_58.jpg 806px-Episode5.5_59.jpg 808px-Episode5.5_7.jpg 808px-Episode5.5_46.jpg 808px-Episode5.5_48.jpg 809px-Episode5.5_52.jpg 808px-Episode5.5_50.jpg 809px-Episode5.5_60.jpg 810px-Episode5.5_4.jpg Trex 5.5.jpg|The T.Rex up close!!!!!!! Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 8.55.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 8.58.38 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 8.58.43 PM.png Dinointhecity.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Older Novels Creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Large Creatures Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures that killed other creatures Category:Creatures in the 2011 Convergence Category:promotional Creatures